Kanata
Kanata (かなた) is the third Gauna-human hybrid created by Ochiai and recent creation of Kunato Developments for fighting against the Gauna. He's the younger brother to Tsumugi Shiraui, but later became a dedicated slave unit for Ochiai to command for combat. Personality & Character Kanata has a naturally inquisitive nature. Early in his development, he navigates through Sidonia's structure with ease, visiting the women's photosynthesis and shower rooms, and exploring the ship. His explorations even took him to the OSL Lab, where he encountered the remains of his placental mother. Unlike Tsumugi, he is not attached to Nagate, and seems less intelligent than his sibling. This is likely due to an underdeveloped personality, since Ochiai wished to use Kanata as his vessel. Skills & Abilities Like all creatures related to Gauna, Kanata has the ability to use placenta to create any number of organs, structures, or limbs he needs. Also like all Gauna, he can live with some or all placenta removed, as long as he has sufficient Heigus particles to recover with. Like Tsumugi, he is grown on a human frame, showing similar biological structures as humans. Eyes, ribs, legs, arms, skulls, spine, and other human elements are all present in Kanata. He also contains a number of organs that are unique to himself, including a connection to Ochiai's neencephalon device and the Graviton Radiation Emitter. History Origins & Creation Kanata was born through the use of the second Placental Hoshijiro, recovered by Nagate during his rescue of Izana on Lem IX. Like the first Placental Hoshijiro, the second was used as the mother to a chimera. While Toha Heavy Industries initially gained control of the placenta, Ochiai managed to have it transferred to his command. Shortly after recovering the placenta, it was used as the mother of the second chimera, Kanata. Kanata, a male chimera, was the subject of the next generation of chimera control: the neencephalon control system. This control system allowed Ochiai (in the guise of Kunato) to impose his will and brainwaves on the chimera, rather than relying on the chimera's upbringing to control it. Kanata was also the subject of the first Graviton Radiation Emitter. This device, considered impossible to build, was created due to the incredible regeneration and creation properties of placenta. Kanata was grown to house and control this weapon. Exploring Sidonia & Losing Control Kanata was a curious child, sending his placenta wandering through Sidonia. As a test bed for the new emitter, his actions were sharply curtailed, and he was ill-prepared for the revelations awaiting him in Sidonia. After seeing his placental mother in the OSL Lab, he lost control and fired his emitter through Sidonia, piercing the outer hull. Only after a control rod was shoved through his brain was he brought back under control. During Kanata's second outbreak, he was raised to the outer hull of Sidonia, where he began preparations to fire his emitter again. Talked down by Tsumugi, he was killed by a Toha Industries emitter, fired by Mizuki, which pierced his True Body. However, this revealed the existence of a second True Body within the placenta. This True Body housed Ochiai's consciousness, which took over Kanata's remains and escaped. Assault on the First Assault Fleet During the Large Mass Union Ship Assault , Kanata appears and attacks the First Assault Fleet. Destroying several Tadugane warships, he is first disabled by a shot to his vulnerable eye, then hit with a direct shot from a Mass Driver Cannon. Heavily injured, he retreats to heal himself. Death In the final battle inside the Lem star's danger zone, Nagate Tanikaze kills Kanata by firing into the exposed muzzle of his Graviton Radial Emitter after narrowly dodging its blast, then finishing Kanata with a shot to his last core in his head. With the Conversion Organ secured, the Graviton Radial Emitter was able to be powered and fired at the Greater Cluster Ship to destroy it. Relationships Image Gallery Kanata Manga.jpg Kanata Probe Manga.jpg|Probe form kanata_face.png Notes & Trivia Articles & References Links Category:Characters Category:Deceased